Wild Like A Tempest
by iorwen
Summary: Jack and Juliet smut. Told from Juliet's point of view, events that took place between TOW and Ji Yeon with a twist at the end.


They walked back to the beach in silence, Kate and the others behind them

**Title: **Wild Like A Tempest

**Rating:** NC-17 for sex

**Pairing:** Jack and Juliet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost or its characters

**Dedication:** To Laura, a.k.a. Prettybutt who porn stalks me.

They walked back to the beach in silence, Kate and the others behind them. He's side by side with her and his finger brushes her hand. It's only for a second, his pinky sliding the length of her palm, but Juliet knows it's deliberate; she knows Jack wants to touch her. She's giddy and exhausted; the day has been long and emotional. She isn't used to letting go; it's been years since she hasn't held her feelings in check. She wants to take Jack's hand in hers, squeeze it and hold on for dear life but she's afraid. Afraid that maybe he just wanted to comfort her, afraid that maybe he doesn't reciprocate the feelings she has for him, afraid that Kate is a constant reminder of who he really wants.

"You okay?" Jack's voice cuts through her thoughts.

"Yeah Jack, I'm fine," she says and lets a deep breath out.

He smiles at her, looking at her with softened eyes, he knows she's not fine, but he also knows not to push her. They fall back into silence and when they finally reach the beach camp the group separates with little more than a goodnight. Kate lingers slightly, her eyes going over Jack's face. Waiting to see if he'll follow her, meet her stare. He doesn't, instead he hangs his head low and runs his hand over the back of his head, resting it on the nape of his neck. Kate sighs and turns her back on them and walks away to her tent.

Juliet looks at Jack in the darkness, the ocean breeze blowing even more strands of hair from her loose bun. Jack takes a step forward, his hand reaches up to tuck her hair back, but he hesitates and lets his arm fall back to his side.

"I guess you're tired," he says.

"Yeah, tired. And you?" she asks.

He nods, "Yeah."

"Well I guess we should get some sleep then," Juliet tells him.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good," he says but doesn't make a move to walk away. Instead he lifts his head up to stare at the stars, shoving his hands in his pockets and sinking his feet into the sand.

"Funny how the sky changes so fast here," he states matter of factly.

"Nothing makes sense on this island," Juliet responds tilting her head up.

Jack looks over at her, notices the bruised cheek, the cut above her eyebrow.

"I should take a look at that," he says.

"What?' she asks confused.

He points to her face.

"Oh, it's nothing Jack, I'm fine. Really," she tells him.

He nods but shrugs his shoulders, "Still, I should disinfect it. It will only take a minute."

She relents and allows him to lead her to his tent.

"Have a seat," he says, motioning for her to sit down on the blankets. She leans on her knees, aware that she's in his intimate space, touching the blankets that cover his body in sleep. She swallows hard, licks her dry lips and tries not to burn inside.

Jack rummages through his things, digs into his backpack and pulls out some peroxide and a clean cloth.

"It'll sting," he warns.

"Life always does," she tells him.

He smirks before doing what he wanted to earlier, he entwines a strand of her blonde hair around his finger before pushing it off her face.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Uh-huh," she answers but she isn't, not really. She isn't ready for the feel of his skin on hers, his fingers under her chin, holding her steady. She isn't ready for the feel of his hot breath caressing her face as he dabs gently at her wounds. Her eyes close and immediately she's taken back to the touch of his lips on hers.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Excuse me?" he asks taken aback by the question.

Her eyes flutter wide open. Did she really ask that aloud? She was thinking it all day but she hadn't realized the words actually came out of her mouth. He's staring at her, mere inches away and there's no going back now.

"Is it because you felt sorry for me?" she asked, her voice cracking. She used to be good at hiding herself. When did she begin to break?

Jack shook his head, "No," he said.

"Then why? Because of Ben?"

"Ben?" he repeated, "What do you mean?"

"Did you just want to defy Ben? Prove you're not afraid of him?"

"Should I be?"

"Yes Jack, yes," she said and shuddered.

"I didn't do it because of Ben," Jack said putting the rubbing alcohol and rag away. He turned back to face Juliet. She was looking at him intently, waiting for more from him. He searched within himself, looking for the right words but he was never good at saying what needed to be said. Juliet shifted her gaze to the ground.

"I should go," she said sadly and made to get up when Jack's hand came to rest at the back of her neck.

"Not yet," he whispered his mouth above hers.

This time, when his lips met hers it wasn't soft or gentle. He pressed hard, pushing her mouth open with his teeth, tugging at her top lip. Juliet didn't have time to register it before he invaded her, his tongue seeking hers, his wet mouth hungry against her.

Juliet's arms went around Jack's neck as his fingers dug into her tresses, holding her to him. She gasped for air but neither of them wanted to pull away. She felt him smile against her and she giggled.

"Do you want to leave now?" he finally asked letting her take in a breath. She shook her head and placed his right hand on her breast. He was surprised at first, a blush flying across his cheeks but she held him there until finally he leaned back into her; kissing her neck and kneading her nipple into a hard peak.

"Jack," she breathlessly whispered and he moaned at hearing his name in lust. He slid his tongue across her collar bone, pulling her tank up her torso, breaking their connection so he could slide it past her head.

Juliet tugged Jack's shirt off his body, she longed to press herself against him, rub the tips of her nipples through his chest hair.

"Come here," he said and held her, his strong arms wrapped around her. She could be happy like this, just like this, with her head resting against his shoulder. But Jack had other ideas.

He slowly unbuttoned her jeans, his hands caressing her back before sticking his fingers into her panties. She whimpered at his touch as he rubbed through her hair and down to her moist centre.

"Oh god," she sighed biting his shoulder as he pressed the lips of her pussy together to spread the wetness over them.

"Jack," she began to pant as he parted them by running his long middle finger through the folds. He rubbed her slit until she was tingling with tension, going over her clitoris until she was on fire, then, suddenly; he thrust his finger deep into her burning hole.

Juliet kissed his mouth to keep from screaming, her hands frantically seeking his hardness. Jack pushed into her palm, rubbing himself over her hand, swelling against her touch. Juliet freed him with her trembling fingers while she licked his lips, her tongue going over the stubble of his upper lip and cheek, forcing her hips against his groin.

"I want you Jack," she said, undressing the few clothes she had left, her blue eyes burning with desire.

"I want you to," he said laying her down on the rough blankets. The airline material chaffed the tender mark on her lower back as Jack's naked body weight pressed down upon her, but Juliet didn't care. All she could feel was the ache in the pit of her stomach, the need for him to fill her.

"Open yourself to me, Juliet," Jack whispered in her ear, his breath scorching the skin of her neck. She spread her legs as Jack's hard cock slid to her entrance. She gave a quick gasp as he slid into her, pushing forward to get deeper. Juliet clutched at the blankets, clawing like a cat, while she arched her back so the whole length of him entered her body.

Jack began to fuck in and out as Juliet wriggled and twisted in ecstatic unison with his movements.

"Jack," she cried out, pulling at her own sore nipples while he thrust harder and faster, in and out of her wet pussy.

"Juliet," he groaned before kissing her again, his mouth sucking hers, swallowing her breath as she clung to him, her nails scratching their way down his muscular back to his buttocks. He held on till she came then pulling himself until he was almost completely out, he thrust one more time, deep within her before letting go.

"God," he said burying his face in her strewn out hair, wild like a tempest. She slept safe and warm in his arms that night until he got up in the early hours of the morning.

"Where are you going?" she asked stretching her naked body out in front of him. Jack's eyes followed her every curve before resting on her face.

"Just to get some cereal."

"Cereal? You're leaving me for cereal?" she laughed.

"If I don't go now, Jin will eat it all. He always hogs the best cereal." Jack joked, "Don't worry though; I'll be back for you."

Juliet wrapped her arms around herself, it was cold and damp in the Temple, even with all the people.

"Juliet, I'm talking to you."

"What?"

"Were you thinking of him? I told you Juliet, Kate was the one he always wanted and Kate was the one he left with."

Juliet glared at Ben through slited eyes but said nothing. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Ben leaned close into her so Sawyer, who was near by, wouldn't hear.

"Did you think I would let him have you?"

Juliet pushed him off her, "You're not going to have me either."

"In time, Juliet. In time."

"No Ben. You won't. I'm pregnant, and in three months I'll be dead," she said her voice shaking just enough to betray her emotions. Ben watched with shocked and wide eyes as she walked away from him.


End file.
